memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
M'Tara
M'tara was an Iconian overseeing the invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy in the early 25th century. She held the position of head of state for the Iconian race for more than 200,000 years. Biography M'Tara was born tens of thousands of years ago. At some point in her life, she began her service as leader of the mighty Iconian civilization, alongside with her two sisters, T'Ket and L'Miren. Approximately 200,000 years ago, her homeworld, Iconia, suffered an orbital bombardment by an alliance of several alien species which had rebelled against the Iconian Empire, due to their continuous refusal on sharing their advanced technologies with other "lesser" races because of the catastrophic results that these actions would cause. During the first moments of the invasion, M'Tara and eleven other Iconians, including her two sisters, were able to escape the planet through an Iconian gateway thanks to the efforts of The Others. ( ) For over 200,000 years, these twelve Iconians remained isolated from the rest of the galaxy and slowly managed to rebuild their forces and technology, waiting for the perfect moment for their return. It is known that at some point the Iconians left the Milky Way to somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy. ( ) After the end of the Undine threat to the galaxy (wich was a result of an invasion of fluidic space by the Iconians) in 2410, M'Tara entered the Great Hall on Qo'nos through a gateway during a meeting between the Alpha Quadrant Alliance leaders, wich were celebrating their victory. She warned the newly formed alliance about "attracting the Iconians attention" and then murdered the Klingon High Council when they attempted to threaten her. ( ) The Iconian War After the beginning of the Iconian War in 2410, M'Tara led the Iconian Empire's campaign to conquer the galaxy. Shortly before the war began, M'Tara was within the Andromeda Dyson Sphere when it suddenly jumped to some location near the Iconia system, bringing with it the Herald fleets and the beginning of the invasion. ( ) During the Iconian invasion on New Romulus, M'Tara entered the Preserver Archive in Lae'nas III and murdered a , shortly before Herald forces destroyed the Archive from orbit. ( ) During an Alpha Quadrant Alliance mission deep inside the Vaadwaur Supremacy's territory, M'Tara, L'Miren, T'Ket, and nine other Iconians congregated in the Kyana star system after a group of AQA officers managed to defeat an entire squad of Heralds and escape. She discussed with her fellow Iconians about the Alliance's unexpected resilience, not knowing they were being watched by that same group of AQA officers that were safe thanks to a Krenim device that allowed them to stay out of normal space-time. This device functioned as a kind of cloaking device, however much more complex. These AQA representatives, having among them Captain Nog of the , ended up negotiating an agreement with the Krenim Coalition to fight the Iconians. ( ) During the Alliance assault on Iconia, M'Tara was on board the Herald flagship leading the battle. As soon as the flagship entered the battlefield, an Alliance task force, Delta Flight, was sent to intercept. The Herald dreadnought easily destroyed three attacking ships, forcing the task force to retreat. However, Captain Guroth, led by his sense of honor, refused to retreat and sent his ship, the onto a collision course with the dreadnought. The impact forced the dreadnought to retreat while Delta Flight and another group of Alliance ships followed it through a gateway. While the flagship was repairing itself on the other side of the gateway, which lead to the Herald Sphere, several boarding parties where sent to seize control of the dreadnought. After deactivating one of the ship's power junctions, M'Tara revealed herself and attacked the boarding parties. However by deactivating the junctions, M'Tara's source of energy ran out, forcing her to consume her own energy to power up her gateways. This ended up being too much for her, and with the last of her essence, she summoned L'Miren and T'Ket, asking for revenge moments before she died. ( ) Category:Iconians Category:Ancient births Category:Political leaders Category:2410 deaths